Miiverse's General History
The History of that cursed site: 'Miiverse '''was a social network for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, created by Nintendo System Development and Hatena, and powered by the Nintendo Network. It was discontinued on November 7, 2017.Integrated into every game, Miiverse allowed players to interact and share their experiences through their own Miis by way of drawings, text, screenshots, and sometimes game videos. It was available via any web browser, with planned apps for tablets and smartphones. Miiverse is not available on the Nintendo Switch. Miiverse was announced on June 3, 2012 during a pre-E3 Nintendo Direct event; the service initially launched on the Wii U on November 18, 2012 and was later made available for the Nintendo 3DS on December 9, 2013. A web-based portal was opened on April 25, 2013. Miiverse allowed users to seamlessly share accomplishments, comments, and hand written notes with other users. Miiverse was integrated into the system menu of the Wii U and 3DS, but social interactions would also occur within supported games and applications. A user is able to suspend any game (except for ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS on a regular Nintendo 3DS) to access Miiverse functions via the Home menu, and then return to the game at the point it was left. Posts were divided up into various 'communities' dedicated to specific games, series, applications, or interests, and players could post the current screenshot from the currently running game to attach to their posts. Certain games, such as Sonic Lost World, allowed players to share in-game items with other players via Miiverse. Other games, such as Super Mario 3D World and Mario Kart 8, offered pre-made stamps that would be used in handwritten posts, though they would only be used in their respective communities. Nintendo's president Satoru Iwata stated that Miiverse would be monitored through software as well as a human resource team in order to ensure that the content shared by users was appropriate and that no spoilers were shared. In addition, posting friend codes on the service was forbidden. Updates In February 2013, the Miiverse Code of Conduct was updated and no longer allowed players under the age of 13 years to directly send or receive friend requests within Miiverse. On April 4, 2013, Miiverse was updated to group communities by category, such as "Wii U Games" and "Virtual Console". On April 25, 2013, Miiverse became available on Internet-enabled PCs and smartphones in beta form, in which some features were not yet supported. However, users could browse communities, write text comments, and like posts (with a "Yeah!"). On April 26, an update brought Wii Remote, Wii U Pro Controller and Classic Controllercompatibility, which would be used for everything apart from writing posts and comments. The input screen for handwriting was displayed on the TV as well as on the Wii U GamePad, so that other users could see what the GamePad user was writing or drawing. On May 15, 2013, users could attach game screenshots to comments, something that until then could only be done to posts. Additionally, a blocked user could no longer follow the user that blocked them. On May 29, further updates brought some missing features not present in the web version of Miiverse from the Wii U version, such as profile and privacy settings. On June 12, 2013, the web version of Miiverse was updated that allowed sharing on other social media websites, including Facebook, Twitter, Google+ and Tumblr. On June 26, the character limit for posts and comments was increased from 100 characters to 200 characters. On July 30, the Wii U and web versions of Miiverse were updated to support tags such as "Question" and "Impressions" to user posts. Tags attached by users are colored blue, as opposed to posts made directly from games which are colored green. Tag availability varies by community. On the Wii U version, the character limit for messages to other users was also changed from 100 to 200 characters. Following the September 11, 2013 update, users could make posts directly to the Activity Feed. These posts would not appear in any community, but would appear in the users', friends', and followers' activity feeds. On October 1, the Miiverse splashscreen was changed that displayed the current time in major cities around the globe. On December 9, 2013, the service was launched for the 3DS, along with the implementation of Nintendo Network IDs. Players were unable to submit and manage friend requests or send private messages. On June 24, 2015, a Miiverse update made all Miiverse restrictions for one user impact all other users on the same console. This was in response to a common tactic of Users who were banned simply making another account on the same console. The update angered most of the Miiverse community, and in response a petition was put on Change.org after the update's release. Redesign On July 29, 2015, Miiverse redesigned their service, with the following changes: users could post to their "Play Journal," save screenshots in their album, post drawings in a separate section in a community, and post discussions if they needed help with completing a level in a game. The redesign also added a daily post limit, in which every user on the network could post up to 30 posts a day. However, this also removed the ability to post to the activity feed. Shutdown On August 29, 2017, Nintendo of America announced that Miiverse would be permanently discontinued on November 7, 2017. Users could, however, request to be sent a copy of all posts and screenshots they had made while using the service. However, replies to said posts would not be included. The service was shut down on November 7, 2017, at 10:00 pm PT, the same date Wii U Chat was discontinued.